


[Sketch] Bifur, Pre-Axe

by Bofur1



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Handsome Dwarves, He and his family are mine, Love, Mahal I love Bifur so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bifur will always be Bifur, even with that cursed Orc axe in his head. Nevertheless, this is how his family knew him before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Sketch] Bifur, Pre-Axe




End file.
